


Ignite

by Lucius01



Series: Pyro [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Cussing, F.O.W.L. | Fiendish Organization for World Larceny (Disney), Fire, Needles, Temporary Character Death, Theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius01/pseuds/Lucius01
Summary: Saint Canard, where crime is everywhere It may have its dark savior to help clean it up and protect its people, but he cant stop everyone, small criminals that slip under his radar but find themselves in trouble nonetheless. When a pickpocket named Lucius steals the wallet of one of F.O.W.L's top agents without realizing it, can they get out of fowls hands before their newest machine disintegrates them?
Series: Pyro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088426
Kudos: 2





	1. A small mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, i hope you guys enjoy it. Heh, im being a bit of a hypocrite here, i have such a bias against oc dwd fics but here I am making my own, haha, kinda funny.

In one of the many alleyways of Saint Canard someone, who goes by the name Lucius, is dressed in a dark green hoodie with a nonbinary flag arm ban is running, their boots stomping on the wet rain covered ground, as the police close on their tail feathers. They quickly turn a corner and duck into an open, and luckily mostly empty, dumpster as their pursuers run by without a thought. After a moment of quiet they peek their head to make sure the coast is clear before climbing out.

"Whoo.. Thank god the police here are idiots." They say before walking off in the opposite direction. 

After a bit of alley dodging, they make their way to a condemned apartment building. They hop onto the fire escape before climbing into one of the middle broken windows and lights up the room with a few candles.

They flip their hood back, revealing the dark feathers of a crow, before flopping onto a tattered couch. "now, what did we make off with…" they dig into their pocket and pull out a couple of wallets, a watch that looked to have some small, most likely fake, diamonds embedded in it, and a few small groceries from the convenience store. " Nice nice nice! Good haul today fellas.." They open the wallets to take out the money, not paying a shred of attention to any ID that was in there, before tossing them aside as they munch on some bread for dinner. 

Before long the sun begins to rise in the window, signaling that it's time for bed. They stretch themselves out on the couch "ah.. Goodmorning Lucius, sweet dreams…" they say before falling asleep, unaware of a pair of black eyes watching, and waiting.

____________________________________

Stealbeak was just sauntering down the street to spend his off time at one of his favorite night clubs, and with any luck, when he got bored of that scene for the night he'll be able to spend the night with a hot broad in his bed.. He was soon knocked out of his thoughts though, quite literally, as a crow in a half zipped hoody bumps into him pretty hard.

"Oop, sorry bub" they said as they walked away disappearing into the people on the sidewalk. 

"Yeah yeah.. Whatever." He says as he smooths out his white suit jacket. As he does he notices something, or lack of something as he should say, as the small bump in his pocket where his wallet was was gone. And it soon became clear as to what happened. "Ay, that punk stole my wallet!" 

He rushed after them to try and give them a piece of his mind. But as he finally caught sight of them entering a convenience store he got a call on his phone

"Ugh.." He picks up, "hello?"

_ "Steal beak!"  _ It's one of F.O.W.L's head scientist on their newest project " _ Sorry to call ya on your night off." _

"Yeah yeah Whatever, Charlie. Can ya hurry it up? I'm in the middle of something." 

_ "Ah, right. Well our last test subject for the experiment disintegrated again, so i was wondering if you could pluck someone off the street while you're out?" _

"And you couldn't call someone else for this?"

_ "Sorry, we have a contact order and everyone in front of you just happened to be busy with other missions. If you agree you'll be paid for bringing them in, but youre not required to. So? Will you do it?" _

"No, i'm busy chasing down a jack a-.. Wait, actually, scratch that. I may just have someone to bring over to you."

_ "Oh what luck! Just bring them over sometime tomorrow and i'll make sure high command adds this to your pay. Oh! Also, try not to hurt them unless its completely necessary! Damage can cause the process to fail." _

"Gotcha, Charlie boy, see ya tomorrow." He hangs up and puts his phone away before a smirk crosses his metal beak "too bad for you punk, you stole from the wrong rooster."

____________________________________________________

Steelbeak makes his way through the alleys, following his target at a distance as they walk. Once the crow gets to the apartment building and climbs into the window, Stealbeak smirks to himself and surveys the area. He spots a building nearby with a roof that's the same height as the window and looks to have a clear view of it. 

He goes to the fire escape of said building and climbs to the roof before getting to where he can see into their window then hiding behind a rooftop air vent. Lying in wait for his target to sleep… he didn't have to wait long though, as almost the second the sun began to rise the crow he was watching was asleep.

"Heh, sooner than I expected." He makes his way off the roof and over to the other building before climbing up the fire escape and sliding quietly through the window. "Alright punk, time for payback.." He snuck over to them and held a chloroform soaked rag over the crow's beak to make sure they wouldn't wake up while he carried them to his car.

At first, the crow shot awake from the sudden touch and pressure against their beak. They thrash against Stealbeak's arms, but can't get the large rooster to release them, eventually their movements slow, and they slip back into a deep sleep.

As they go limp and their eyes shut, steal beak lets out his signature evil cackle "HAHAHA! Serves you right for trying to steal from me, of all people! Now," he walks over to the only table and grabs the money, as well as his wallet, off it "i'll be taking what's mine, plus a little extra for the trouble, before taking you back to the lab." He says before shoving the items in his pocket.

He goes back to them before picking them up and flopping them over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. After making sure they're not going to fall, then he climbs down and and walks through the alleys to get back to his car that he parked outside the club he was going to, lucky for him not many hang around this part of town during the day so no one was around to see him carrying what could easily be seen as a corpse. He walks up to his car and unlocks it, tossing his sleeping victim into the back seat before going to the driver's seat and climbing in. 

Then he revs up the engine and drives away.


	2. The experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may have slightly disturbing imagery if you don't like scenes of people being strapped down and injected with mysterious chemicals. While they beg for their life. So proceed with caution if you find that possibly disturbing.   
> IF I MISSED ANY TRIGGERS IN MY TAGS PLEASE TELL BE AND ILL ADD THEM.

Steal beak arrives at the lab and pulls into the underground parking area. As he gets out and pulls the crow out of the car a white cat, with a black splotchy pattern on his fur and wearing a long white lab coat, walks over to him.

"Steelbeak! Good to see you. Is this the test subject?"

"Hey Charlie. Yeah, punk tried to steal my wallet last night so i figured why waste this chance for revenge, y'know? Here," he drops the unconscious figure into Charlie's arms,causing him to almost topple over from the unexpected weight. "you can carry 'em."

"Woh! Yeah, ok." He responds as they start to walk towards the elevator that leads into the building.

"So tell me, what exactly is this project anyway?"

"Oh, i'm glad you asked! It's an experiment to see if we could infuse F.O.W.L agents with a form of energy that will increase their resistance, resilience, and strength! So far all of our test subjects have overloaded and Burst into flames, but with a few more tweaks to the stabilizing formula and energy output we should be all good!" He moves down the hall before turning to a metal door with a hazard sign on it. He turns the handle to open the door. "And here it is!"

The door opens revealing a room with a large amount of lab equipment and chemicals covering almost every flat surface. In the middle of the room is a large death ray looking machine attached to a chair with restraints on it. Charlie walks over to the chair and places the crow down before pressing a button that causes the restraints clamp onto them.

"That should do it. You can leave now if you like." Charly says as he walks over to one of the surfaces with the chemicals strewn about them and begins to look through them.

"Alright, they're in your hands now Charlie boy, put em through hell for me."

"Haha, don't worry, it will be very painful sir."He walks out the door, leaving Charlie alone with the unconscious avien. "Right then, back to work."

____________________________________

While mixing up some chemicals that were going to be used for the experiment Charlie hears the crow behind him begin to shift awake "ah, i'll be with you in just a moment!" He said just before he finishes mixing the solution then he sets it over a burner to bring it to a boil. He then turns to the now cauncius crow in the chair and walks towards them with a clipboard and pencil. "Hi there! Can you tell me your name please?"

"Uh, Lucius.." They say groggily, "What's going on, where am i?"

"Last name?"

"Don't have one, where am I and what do you want with me?!" As their grogginess slowly dissipates, their alarm and anger only seem to grow in this unfamiliar place.

"Huh, that's certainly unusual. Is that by choice or you just never knew your family name?"

"Shut up, just answer my questions!!"

"In due time kiddo. I need to ask some medical questions so you don't die from the experiment."

"Die!?!" At this they try to get up and run, but the restraints stay in place as they move violently to get free.

"Woh, haha, settle down. I'll answer all your questions once we're done with this first. Deal?"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Oh, because i can't lie. I was testing a truth serum a few years ago, haha, made it way too potent and it never left my system. So you can trust me, i just need you to cooperate."

"Uh… ok? I-it's by choice. Personal reasons."

"Alright.." He writes on the clipboard" blood type?"

"O negative, I think"

"Ok, and any past medical history?"

"I'm pretty sure im a bit malnourished but that's about it."

"Great, that about does it!" He walks over to the counter and pours a couple liquids into the chemical on the burner then returns to Lucius. "Alright, now to answer your questions, you're currently at one of F.O.W.L's lab buildings, and you're the latest test subject of F.O.W.L's energy transvergence project."

"W-what!? Why me?"

"Well, steelbeak brought you by after you stole his wallet last night. Haha, that was quite bold of you by the way."

"Wh-who's steelbeak?"

"He's the big rooster guy with the metal prosthetic beak." 

"Oh.. Fuck…"

"Haha, I take it you remember him then?"

"Yeah.." They have a dark look on their face ".. What's gonna happen to me..?"

"Well if you're lucky you'll survive and get stronger for it. Then we'll just brainwash you a bit and you'll be the first in line of F.O.W.L's new super agents! But most likely you'll die and give us some very valuable information to further our research."

"WHAT!?!" they begin to panic from fear. A response Charlie didn't try to calm, instead he went back to work.

"It's no use trying to fight it i'm afraid, you can't do much to stop it," The concoction he was working on begins to boil," well, you can't do  _ anything _ to stop it actually." and he immediately takes it off the flame and waits for it to cool while looking for a few more tools.

"I don't want to do this.. I want to go home.. Please, just let me leave.."

"That's not going to happen, sorry." He picks up a butterfly needle and goes back over to Lucius's side. "Even if letting you go wouldn't get me in trouble I really want to work this out." He moves some feathers on their arm around before putting the needle into a vein and taping it down.

They wimpier a bit from the pain but try to seem tough. "W-why? What's in it for you if you figure it out?"

"Just the satisfaction of solving the problem! Well, that and a pretty good pay."

".. You're mad.."

"Huh? Haha! Yeah, what gave it away? I'm a certified mad scientist, according to my co-workers at least." He smiles at them before grabbing a couple beakers of chemicals and brings them to sit on the table next to them, before picking up a nearby sterilized syringe

"What are those for.."

"They're what's going to bind the energy to your cells and give you control over it, as well as make it less likely for a complete burn out of your brain, meaning you get so much energy your brain frys like megavolt, hahaha. Now, try not to flex."

"W-wait, reconsid- HNNG!!" as charlie begins to inject lucius with the chemicals in a specific order and in controlled amounts, a numb and painfully warm feeling spreads through their body. After a few minutes of slowly injecting he removes the butterfly needle and tosses it into a biohazard waste basket. 

"Alright, i'm gonna give that a bit to settle in your system before we start the main experiment." He gives them another seemingly kind smile before going to another counter to write down some observations so far.

____________________________________

The next 15 minutes pass without much incident other than Lucius begging to be let go and struggling against the restraints, then getting startled when the timer goes off. After a humored giggle, Charlie gets out of his chair and walks to the machine.

"Alright, it's time. Wanna say your last words just in case or hope for the best?"

"Please don't do this. Let me go, please.." Their speech had become slowed from the struggle of trying to get freed and also possibly from the chemicals circulating in their body, if Charlie was correct in his theory.

"Sorry kiddo, but again I'm not going to." he starts pressing a few buttons on the machine's interface then puts their hand on the leaver. "I wish you luck Lucius. And I mean it." 

They let out one more plea of no, just as Charlie pulls the lever and a concentrated red light beam blasts into them causing a pained scream to spill from their throat. Their body temperature rises to the point they can barely take it, and their vision begins to blur as the pain becomes overwhelming with the addition of a tingling, almost burning, pain that spreads through their body like a raging fire. The last thing they feel is the restraint suddenly seeming to let go of their left arm as they thrash, then the crash of glass, and a scream from Charlie, before blacking out.


End file.
